Don't Fall For Me
by bleedingxxlove
Summary: What happens when the schools biggest player, Troy Bolton, finds himself falling in love with the sweetest girl at East High, Gabriella Montez? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the storyline;)**

**A/N: hey guys. Im cancelling unfaithful, cause I didn't really see that story going anywhere. I thought about it for a while, but I'm having writers block with that one. MAYBE I'll go back to that story, but for now here is my new story, "Don't Fall For Me". Hope you like this chapter, and if you do, PLEASE leave a review! Xoxo**

Troy Bolton wiped the coffee off his shirt as he looked down at the petite brunette whose books and coffee had fallen onto him.

She gasped once she had seen what she did, and tried to help him. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, obviously nervous.

Troy just laughed and helped her with her books. She was hot, so he let her off the hook. "It's fine, really. Are you new here?" He asked casually, but with those looks, it felt like the brunette was being put under a microscope.

She smiled a bit. "Um, yes I am," She paused. "My names Gabriella Montez. What's yours?" She asked softly.

_Hmm…Gabriella…hot name. _He thought to himself. "Troy Bolton. Nice name." He winked and Gabriella blushed and turned away.

_Why is he being so nice to me? _She said to herself. "Thanks." Gabriella said and looked down at her schedule. "Uh, I should get going, I have chemistry in a few minutes."

"Hey, me too. I can walk you to class if you want." Troy smirked and knew she couldn't say no. He was irresistible.

Gabriella paused in her tracks and looked over at him. "Um, okay." She smiled half-heartedly and walked beside him, staying quiet.

"So…what brings you to East High?" Troy asked, trying to make small talk.

Gabriella looked down at her books. "Well, my parents got divorced, and I was forced to leave my hometown so my parents could be separated. My mom made me transfer here, so here I am." She half smiled.

If Troy was surprised, he didn't look it. "Oh, I'm sorry. That sucks. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends here, and hey, with those looks, even a boyfriend." He smirked and winked at her.

Gabriella blushed and looked away. She looked relieved to see that they were there. He opened the door for her and she walked in, taking a seat in the 3rd row. Troy sat right behind her.

Troy stared at the back of Gabriella's head. _Seems like an easy target. _He thought and sunk down in his chair, barely paying attention.

Gabriella tapped her pen on the desk. _He seems sweet…but how could he ever be interested in someone like ME? _She thought quietly.

The bell rang, and Troy was the first one to get up from his seat. He waited by the door for Gabriella, but was greeted by Sharpay. "Hey Troy." She smiled seductively but Troy wasn't interested.

"Yeah, mhm…" He said and kept his eyes on Gabriella. Sharpay got fed up and turned on her heel to leave.

Gabriella could feel his blue eyes piercing through her, but she ignored it and walked up to the door. She needed to concentrate on her school work, not on guys….right?

He went in front of her so she couldn't get through. "Hey, what class do you have next?" He asked.

She looked down at her schedule and put her finger on the next class. "History." She made a face.

He grinned. "Me too." Gabriella looked down. She should have felt annoyed, but instead she felt flattered. "Um…you can move now." Gabriella laughed so it didn't sound as rude as it did.

"Oh, right." Troy walked beside her. Gabriella swallowed, afraid to ask, but she did it anyway. "So, who was the blonde you were talking to?" She took a quick glance at him.

"That's Sharpay. She's…a drama queen." He said lightly. _I banged her months ago, and she won't leave me alone. _He thought to himself, and kept back the urge to laugh.

She giggled. "I can tell." They both walked into history class. This class felt like hours, and as soon as the bell rang, everyone flew out.

After a few more classes & lunch, the day was finally over. Gabriella had survived her first day, thank God.

Gabriella walked up to her locker and smiled at the fact that her best friend, Taylor McKessie, was the locker right next to her. She felt relieved all over again.

Before she could open up her locker, Troy was by her side. "Hey you." He smirked and she blushed. How many times had she done that today?

"I have basketball practice, but I'll probably catch up with you later. There's a party at my place for the ending of summer, so I'll pick you up?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella blurted out. "Cool." He smiled and walked off.

Taylor ran to her locker. "GABI!" Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin. "Good God, Taylor! Don't do that to me!" Taylor laughed slightly.

"I can't believe you're talking to _Troy." _

"Um, yeah, is that a bad thing?" Gabriella trailed off, afraid of the answer.

"Well…he is the biggest player of the school."

"Elaborate." Gabriella said, twisting a paperclip in her hands.

"Hmm…uses girls for sex, doesn't care about their feelings, will pretend to be nice to get into your pants….yadayadayada." Taylor went through her messy locker and then slammed it shut.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Gabriella's mouth. _Well, he just wants to be friends with me, nothing more. I have nothing to worry about. _Gabi thought, but even she was starting to doubt that.

"Are you going to his party tonight?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah…I guess…are you?"

"Totally! But Gabs, don't let yourself get caught up in 'the moment', if you know what I mean."

"Ugh. He just wants to be friends, Tay, that's it!" She practically yelled.

"I wouldn't be so sure with Mr. Playboy over there. Just be…careful, okay?"

"Okay, whatevs." Gabriella said and they both giggled a little.

**5:00 PM, Montez Residence**

Gabriella sat on her bed and wondered what would happen tonight. Was Troy actually going after _her? _The most geekiest girl on the planet?

_No, it couldn't be. He just thought I was nice and wanted to make me feel welcome. _She thought to herself.

She pondered the ways she could get out of it, but then realized she didn't want to.

Troy seemed sincere with his gestures, and she wasn't going to turn down a friend. She needed every friend she could get at this point in time.

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all liked it. I might have the second chapter up by today, but who knows. Please leave a review! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: So I figured I'd make this one much longer (lol) and try my best to get it out by today. Enjoy!**

Gabriella Montez stood in front of her full sized mirror. She examined her outfit.

She had on a white tank top with a black cardigan over it, and boots with skinny jeans tucked into them.

The wave in her black hair flowed, and the charms on her bracelet clinged when she moved her wrist.

She had on light make up. A little mascara, eyeliner, & lip gloss. She actually felt…pretty.

Gabriella's stomach turned when she heard her mother call her name. She opened the door so hard the handle almost flew off.

She walked down the stairs and saw Troy standing there. He was wearing jeans a shirt with sneakers. Nothing big.

She waited beside him as him and her mom made small talk. Gabriella gave her mom a look as to say, "hurry up!"

"Okay, I really should let you two get going. Have fun at the movies!" Her mom called out as they opened the door to leave.

"Movies?" Gabriella whispered to Troy as he shut the door behind them.

"Well, yeah. Did you really think I was gonna tell her her teen daughter was going to a house party with a boy?" He smirked.

"Oh, right." Gabriella looked down and tried to smile, but the butterflies in her stomach made it impossible.

Troy opened the door for her and jumped into the drivers seat.

"You look amazing, by the way." He winked at her and she blushed, turning away.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said back and turned to look out the window.

"You're probably wondering why I bought you here, right?" He kept one hand on the wheel and put his attention to her.

"Well, kind of. I mean, it's hard to believe someone like you would wanna take someone like me to a party."

"You seem like a cool person, isn't that enough?" _And I wanna get into your pants. _He thought and chuckled, in the kind of way that could make any girls heart melt.

"I guess." Gabriella said and started laughing softly with him.

Soon enough, they pulled up in front of Troy's house. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What?" He laughed when he opened the door for her.

"It's…huge." She said in amazement.

"Yeah, a lot of girls say that. And I'm not talking about my house." He winked at her.

"Wow, you really are a playboy." She joked and followed him into the house.

They were greeted by a bunch of drunk teenagers, couples making out on the couch, and broken beer bottles scattered on the floor.

Taylor ran up to Gabriella and nearly hugged her to death. "Can't…breathe…" Gabi choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" They both laughed together. "This partys bomb, I'm so glad you came!"

"Uh…I can see that…" Her head went in the direction of two drunk guys breaking a lamp.

"No, but seriously, it really is great!" Gabriella noticed the beer bottle in Taylor's hand.

"Taylor! You're drinking?" She exclaimed in amazement and disappointment.

"Um, yeah. Everyone is. Try one!" Taylor pushed a beer bottle into Gabriella's hands.

It seemed like everyone around her was doing it, and so was Troy, so why shouldn't she have a little fun too?

She gulped down the beer and soon enough was on her 4th one.

"Ella, you need to slow down." A still sober Troy said to her, taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Ella? When did you s-s-tart calling me that?" A still _half _sober Gabriella asked.

"Uh, I don't know but you're crazy when you're drunk." Troy smirked.

Taylor walked up to them. "Gabriella?" She said and put a hand in front of her face.

Gabriella smacked it away and started grinding on Troy to the beat of the song that was currently playing.

Soon, Troy and Gabriella were in a heated make out session. Troy started to kiss Gabriella's neck and picked her up to carry her upstairs.

In the heat of the moment, Gabriella stopped him from taking off her jeans.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Gabriella trailed off and looked into his eyes.

Troy thought for a minute. "Your first time? Don't worry, everyones scared their first time."

"No, Troy, not that. Well, partially that, but…we're young." She said and closed her eyes for a minute to think, but her head was spinning from all that drinking.

"Don't you like me?" Troy asked, looking into Gabriella's eyes.

He had that special charm, but his eyes were clouded with lust and Gabriella couldn't see past his fake attempt to make her feel guilty.

"Um…yeah…but…" Gabriella sighed.

"Look, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but this moment is right now and you only get one chance. It could be amazing." Troy tried his best to get her to change her mind.

"Yeah…maybe some other time." Gabriella got up from his grip and put her shirt back on, and zipped her jeans.

"That's fine. I didn't want you to feel like you were under pressure from me." He lied and kissed her deeply.

"Sorry Troy." She bit down on her lip. "Can you take me home now? I'm sure my moms worried." She said as she glanced at the clock. It read 12:34 AM.

"Sure.." He trailed off as he put his clothes back on, grabbing his keys from the dresser.

They walked downstairs to see the place a mess and nobody there.

"Damn." Troy said as he looked around. "I can stay around and help you pick up, if you want." Gabriella offered sweetly.

"If you want." Troy smiled at her. How could she resist? "Yeah, I'll help. My curfew on Fridays isn't until like, 2 anyway." She lied.

It was silent between them as they both picked up things off the floor and put things back in place.

"I have an idea, but, if you don't wanna go along with it, that's fine." He glanced at her.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she threw a bottle into the trashcan.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her face. "We could be…friends. With benefits." He smirked and leaned into kiss her softly.

Gabriella kissed him back, even though she knew the idea was wrong. Even though she only knew this boy for about a day, it seemed like she knew him forever. She felt something with him.

"No one has to know?" Gabriella asked and then snapped out of it. "Wait! No! We can't!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" Troy looked puzzled.

"Because…I'm not a slut." She shot at him.

"It doesn't make you a slut." He shot back.

"Hooking up with someone whose not your boyfriend all the time? Yeah, I'd call that a slut."

"Look, it's only for a little while until I get to know you better…maybe then we'll be more then friends."

Gabriella was stunned by his charm. The looks, the talk, everything. He was a true player, and he knew how to play the game.

"U-uh…I guess." Gabriella was shocked by her own words, but was being kissed before she could say another word.

"Um…I should get going. Can you drive me home now please?" She looked uneasy.

"Yeah…sure." He said and opened the door for her, shutting it behind them.

He opened the passenger door and jumped into the drivers seat.

It was weird. One minute she felt uncomfortable, the next she was drawn in. He had something. Something about him…

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted when they pulled up in front of her house.

Troy opened up the door for her and walked her up to the door.

"I had a good time." Gabriella said and they both grinned.

"Yeah, me too." He winked at her and then went back to his car.

Gabriella pushed her keys into the door and opened it, running upstairs.

"Hey honey, how wa--" Her mother was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming.

Her mother sighed. "Teenagers!"

Gabriella sat down on her bed and thought about everything. Was this whole thing with Troy really a good idea?

She was never the type of girl to be pertained as 'easy', and this was exactly what people would think of her if they found about her and Troy.

To take her mind off things, she opened her laptop up and opened iChat.

She was relieved to see Taylor's name on the list. She clicked twice and started typing.

**GabiGirlxo: TAYLOR MARIE MCKESSIE!!!**

**Tayfacee23: yess…?**

**GabiGirlxo: u will never believe this**

**Tayfacee23: tell**

**GabiGirlxo: me and troy……**

**Tayfacee23: had sex??? I saw u 2 getting hot and heavy in the living room girl**

**GabiGirlxo: NO!! we almost did tho…please don't say anything 2 anyone when I tell u this**

**Tayfacee23: gabs, u no I won't, spit it out**

**GabiGirlxo: ok…welll…me and troy…are…fwb**

**Tayfacee23: OMGOSH!! WHAT? WHEN? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? DEETS GIRL!**

**GabiGirlxo: 2 be honest idk how it happened it just did. He asked me and I was so struck by his charm I wasn't rly thinking**

**Tayfacee23: well obviously…gabi u know if ppl find out everyone will call u a slut**

**GabiGirlxo: I know…please don't tell!**

**Tayfacee23: okay…well…im off 2 bed. Good luck with troy and the whole FWB thing ! Love you, goodnight!!**

**Tayfacee23 has signed off.**

Gabriella closed her laptop and put it on the floor. She fell backwards and felt her eyes getting heavy.

She wondered what was in store for her tomorrow.

**A/N: okay so I tried to make this long. I don't know how long it really is though lol. Hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
